


grains of sand in the mind's eye

by ninemoons42



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Chirrut sees the future, Force Visions, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanfiction, Meditation, spirit quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42
Summary: Chirrut knows that in one way or another, the coming of the Empire spells the doom of Jedha.But he clings to hope, and sometimes, the Force obliges him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emryslin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emryslin/gifts).



> Inspired by, and sort of a counterpart to, [Hero for a Rey](https://bodirooks.tumblr.com/post/155002386506/hero-for-a-rey), written by [@bodirooks](https://bodirooks.tumblr.com/).

Cane-tap. Foot-scuff. The coming and going of voices on the move. He had not been born in NiJedha exactly, only elsewhere on the moon -- he had found his way to the Holy City through the Force, when he could still see, and it was now many years since then -- but he had learned its streets and its corners and its intersections with the soles of his feet and the limited reach of his hands and ears, and he didn’t need any help to get to the peaceful alcove in which he now sat. Straight-backed, his rump resting on his heels. Meditation posture. He still had to sit through the inevitable bout of pins and needles, but it always went away quickly.

Several paces away and to his left, he could hear the furtive whispers of beings trading for passage off the planet. Jedha had a target painted on it for the Empire to home in on. Even the nuns and the abbesses were talking about fleeing the system. Everyone knew the singular hatred of the Imperials for anyone talking about the Force, for anyone who had anything to do with the Force, and there were death-marks awaiting all of them if they didn’t already have them. 

NiJedha reeked with fear.

That was why Chirrut clung on to his hope with his hands, with his soul, because he at least wanted to be holding on to something that was precious.

But it was hard to push away the dreary weight of that fear, that only grew by the day, what with those rumors of miners bearing Imperial insignia, who could only be here for one thing and one thing alone.

He laid his staff over his knees and very studiously re-wrapped the crystal atop it in its threadbare cloth. No point in calling attention to it. Enough heads turned in his wake already.

And he could still feel those intruding stares as he composed his mind, and then let it wander where it willed --

Another place, another time, another rolling hill, sand to the horizons in every direction and overhead the merciless sun that blazed out of a bright blue sky.

(He was not on Jedha. Jedha did not have such a brilliant sky.)

(He could see, here.)

The jagged peaks and torn-up summits of this desert were not broken statues and great outcroppings of weathered rock. Those peaks and summits were -- Chirrut swallowed, instinct making him fleetingly nervous -- the wrecks and salvage of fallen space vessels. Only the Empire, he thought, would have the resources and the sheer _need_ for those monstrous hulks -- and only rebels would destroy them, would send them tumbling into the voracious sands of this place -- 

What was this place?

Who was that bright pinpoint coruscating light in the Force? A living presence so young and so powerful.

Chirrut walked, in his vision, searching as best as he could and trying to ration out the sparse water in the bag hanging at his hip -- 

A high thin wail, as if of thirst. Of fear. His heart sank. He needed to trace that voice, find the being who was producing it -- was it that presence of the Force? Why would it be abandoned here in these badlands, in this wasteland --

Chirrut began to run. Began to shout. “I am here! Don’t be afraid!” Heedless of his own safety. That at least was familiar.

And he nearly stumbled and fell over a cliff’s edge -- but there was a girl, a little human female, staring wide- and teary-eyed at him, smudged knuckles and stained cheeks and was that blood on her clothes?

Her hair. Chirrut stared at her hair. Three little buns marching in a ragged line. Fine strands escaping every which way. 

He forced a smile onto his face. Knelt so the little one could see him better. “You are safe with me,” he said, and it was a wonder he could get the words out, for she blazed like the sun overhead, such power singing around her in the Force.

His instincts, again. He pulled off his robes -- where had he gotten such drab things, the color of the sands beneath his feet? -- and offered them to the girl. “You need to hide yourself,” he said, gently. “There are things all around that mean you harm.”

Still that same steady stare. The little girl did not fall away from him -- she even stepped closer. Her small hands gathering up what he was offering. 

She looked, and he did not flinch back. She seemed to be searching through his mind. He let her.

He was starting to hear the voices of NiJedha again -- he didn’t have much time -- was this a vision? Was this only a dream? How was the Force moving through him? He couldn’t fathom the answers. He didn’t know what to do. 

So he said, “I am Chirrut. May my Force, and the Force of others, be with you.”

The little girl smiled.

A staff of mechanical parts appeared at her feet, far too long for her.

And -- Chirrut nearly cried out in shock -- a lightsaber. Its blade lit and blazing bright blue against the sands.

“Rey,” she said. And: “The Force will guide you always, Chirrut Îmwe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am also on tumblr [@ninemoons42](http://ninemoons42.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
